Ut supra, infra
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: AU Halloween. ¿Quién fue el atrevido que dijo "morir es fácil"? Seguro fue algún neandertal que jamás jugó tenis con testículos, ni degustó los ojos de rana con bilis agridulce. Será que los occisos se guardan de hacer barullo entre los vivos, se protegen, porque morir no es más que otro pasaje. Una vuelta de página. Y todos ellos pueden perder lo que más aman. Summary odioso D':
1. La caída

Hallo alle! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo. No sé si disculparme por la larga ausencia o por haber vuelto. Na, es broma. Planeo aprovechar el mes y subir, como pronto muchas otras autoras harán, una fic dedicada al mes del miedo: _Halloween_. Espero poder tenerla terminada para el 31 de octubre :D

**Advertencias**

AU

UK=Colonia!USA (relación fraternal)

Lo de siempre :3

**Derechos: **Hidekaz

* * *

**La caída**

**...**

No me atreví a abrir mis ojos. Desde lo más hondo de mi ser, sabía que no estaba volando sino _cayendo_ lentamente como una pluma. Mi cuerpo, efímero, se dejaba caer al vacío pero mi mente, al contrario, giraba dentro de un torbellino vertiginoso que sólo existía en mi cabeza. Era como si todos mis pensamientos y recuerdos estuvieran huyendo en estampida.

_Alfred._

Y fue cuando oí aquella voz en la distancia, débil y apagada porque me llamaba desde las alturas y yo estaba abajo, _muy debajo _de todo, que todo en mí se detuvo. El vértigo desapareció.

-Míralo, es tan sólo un niño…

-Y por seguro no el último ¡Anda! ¡Ocurre todo el tiempo! Nosotros no tenemos la culpa…

-¡Shh! Cierra el hocico. Esta despertando.

Entreabrí los ojos. La cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía frío, mucho, mucho frío. -¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté, incorporándome.

-¡Bienvenido seas, amiguito!

-¡AHHH! -grité espantado, me alcé y eché a correr sin pensarlo dos veces. ¡Y sí, por miedo, por terror! ¡Hasta un héroe como yo tenía derecho a huir así! Temí que ese hombre me siguiera, con sus cabellos largos y enmarañados, pálido como el mármol, con su sonrisa enmarcada en labios violáceos y los ojos hundidos en profundas ojeras. Como una bestia, pensé, lista para hacerme picadillo si llegara a rozarme con sus manos de largos y finos dedos como garfios.

-¡Aguarda, Alfred!

¡Y para peor, sabía mi nombre! Y me estaba _llamando._

Yo seguí corriendo, hasta que me estampé contra algo firme y reboté al suelo. En ese momento me percaté de lo asquerosa que era la superficie: mohosa, pútrida y llena de insectos. Froté mi nariz, temeroso de habérmela roto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Miré hacia arriba. Una mano de largos dedos huesudos, envueltos en una fina capa de piel blanca, debajo de la cual surcaban venas oscuras, se tendía en ayuda. No sé por qué, pero me aferré a ella y me puse de pie.

-Cálmate. No te asustes –me dijo- la rana de Francis jamás ha sido bueno para las presentaciones. Su supuesto encanto francés se perdió hace tiempo, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo… -soltó una risilla suave. Entonces me atreví a verle el rostro. Con sorpresa descubrí su palidez manchada de sangre, la cuál chorreaba lentamente desde su cien; pero su confiable sonrisa y sus ojos, cuyas pupilas verdes contrastaban con su aspecto cadavérico, tan llenos de vida, me mantuvieron en mi sitio.

-¡No es justo, no es justo! –el otro sujeto se acercaba dando fuertes pisadas, y habría gritado si no hubiera sido tan patéticamente ridículo el verlo así, como indignado. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de nosotros, la fetidez que desprendía me obligó a retroceder. El hombre de sonrisa suave me sostuvo de los hombros, tal vez pensando que quería huir otra vez.

-Tranquilo, es sólo Francis con el orgullo herido.

-Eres la injusticia reencarnada, Arthur.

Ambos se miraron, y luego aquel que se llamaba Francis se agachó a mi altura- Lamento el susto, pequeño. ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos como se debe? Soy Francis Bonnefoy, pero puedes decirme tío Francis.

Tragué saliva y estreché su mano- Me llamo Alfred… Alfred F. Jones –dije como idiota, a sabiendas de que por algún extraño motivo, ellos sabían más que sólo mi nombre.

-Bienvenido, joven Alfred.

Y esta es la parte donde yo no entiendo nada.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes…? -más preguntas se atoraron en mi garganta, más la mirada de Francis y el repentino agarre fuerte sobre mi hombro, la mano de Arthur, me señalaron que algo iba mal. Miré a este último.

-Lo lamento mucho, pequeño –comenzó diciendo- Acabas de cruzar una línea muy delgada, y me temo que no podrás volver. Como todos nosotros, Alfred, tú ya estás muerto.

**II**

Desperté en una habitación polvorienta y grisácea, de pareces desnudas y roídas. La cama sobre la que me hallaba ahora sentado, estaba al lado de un ventanal ovalado y pobremente enrejado. Bajo la luz que por allí entraba, que poca no era, me dediqué a observar el sitio, aparente cuarto desusado y con nulo sentido de decoración. Un escritorio viejo, una silla, una alta lámpara, un pequeño sofá y una estantería mediana era todo el mobiliario.

-¡Mierda! –algo había rozado mis tobillos y alcé asustado mis piernas. Me sentí estúpido cuando vi que mi espanto se debía a un sencillo y desnutrido gato color miel. Se recostó cerca de mí y ronroneó.

Me levanté tan deprisa que me mareé y con pasos torpes me acerqué a la puerta. Antes de poder abrirla, Francis apareció estruendosamente por ella.

-¡Mon cheré! ¡Ya estás despierto! Doy mi brazo izquierdo apostando a que debes estar hambriento. Vamos abajo, Arthur preparó bocadillos.

Como no me quedaba otra alternativa, lo seguí. Bajamos unas escaleras abandonadas y llenas de arañas. Una de ellas me saludó con una de sus ocho patas, a menos que ya estuviera alucinando.

-No digas nada –dijo Francis- pero la comida de Arthur es más repugnante que recolectar ojos de sapo en las alcantarillas. Y eso que por estos sitios ser un gourmet no es ninguna prioridad, pero él se pasa. El consejo –y se detuvo, volteando a enfrentarme con ojos severos- dile que su comida apesta y es horrible, así le dará una rabieta digna de desternillase las costillas –y me guiñó un ojo.

Oí aparatosas risas.

La cocina era amplia y muy ordenada, si debía compararla con lo que era el resto de la casa. Otros dos sujetos estaban sentados ante ruinosa barra de desayuno, ambos con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, convulsionando entre risas sofocadas.

No veía a Arthur por ningún lado.

-Muchachos –dijo Francis- compórtense, hay un niño en la casa.

-¡Vale, hombre, pero que este tío no se calla y es imposible no tentarse! –replicó uno de ellos, aterradoramente alegre. Mitad de su rostro estaba lleno de blancas cicatrices, y uno de sus verdes ojos era más bien blanco- Antonio Fernández Carriedo a sus servicios –y me hizo una ovación. Sus manos también estaban quemadas.

Lo miré con mala cara antes de responder- Un gusto…

-¡Apártate! –rugió el otro- Déjame saludar al nuevo retoño.

Me alzó sin dificultad y entró a dar vuelta conmigo en sus brazos.

-Gilbert imbécil, bájalo. No es un juguete -Arthur apareció tras un puerta hecha pedazos. Mis pies tocaron suelo, y no digan nada, que soy un héroe, pero apenas pude mantener el equilibrio luego de tantas vueltas.

-Lo lamento chico, es la emoción. Gilbert _awesome_Beilschmidt te da la _awesome_ bienvenida a la no tan _awesome_ cocina del cejotas.

-Más respeto –Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada. Cuando decidió verme, estaba sonriendo- ¿Hambriento?

Asentí levemente.

Mientras Arthur traía algunos platos con que-sé-yo-qué, los cuatro nos sentamos en los banquillos. Antonio y Gilbert seguían tentándose como retrasados, y ya la curiosidad comenzaba a picar.

-¿Y por qué la risas? –se me adelantó a preguntar Francis.

-¡Los ojos! –estalló en risas Antonio- ¡Se le perdieron los ojos a Elizabeta! ¡Hahaha! ¡Fue la ostia!

-La cara de Rode era de teatro –añadió Gilbert- La pobre daba vueltas a ciegas, y el señorito podrido quiso hacerse el hombre-macho-que-se-respeta. ¡Haha! ¡Se pensó que sería fácil! Cuando los ojitos rodaron al desagüe, el tonto terminó cubierto de porquería.

-Pero eso sí, los recuperó.

-¿Y a su dignidad quién la salva? ¡Si se fue por el caño! ¡Hahaha!

Sinceramente, no entendía el chiste. Reí algo por compromiso, ya que a Francis sí le resultaba gracioso y el único amargado parecía yo.

-Ojala ahora se atraganten todos –dijo Arthur, colocando el último plato y sentándose- Menos tu, claro –me dijo.

-Yo no pienso comer –avisó Gilbert- mi _awesome_ intestino delgado ya se cruzó con mi páncreas, hasta la noche no se desenreda. Me iré a molestar lombrices.

-¡Me esperas! –y Antonio lo siguió al trote por la puerta.

Ni Francis ni Arthur dijeron palabra. Al contrario, parecían algo más aliviados, y también yo (aquellos sujetos no parecían malos, pero tenían semejante raye cerebral que prefería mantenerme al margen, no sería cosa de que la locura fuera contagiosa). Tras mucho deliberar, decidí agarrar un pancito cuyo aspecto no infundía seguridad alguna, y lo probé.

-¡Está delicioso! –exclamé sin poder creerlo, y Francis se puso azul antes de caer en depresión, lamentándose penosamente. ¿Hice algo mal? No parecía, porque Arthur miraba por doquier muy triunfante.

Así, pues, a esas alturas, creí oportuno pedir explicaciones.

-¿Dónde estoy? –comencé.

-En nuestra casa –me respondió Arthur.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Una cocina, mon cheré.

Sentí que me estaban tomando el pelo.

-¿Por favor? –pedí, usando mis mañas teatrales que siempre implementaba con mis padres para que me dejaran quedarme hasta más tarde jugando afuera con Matt. Maty… mis padres… el tío Glenn… Sus rostros aparecieron ante mí, y por un segundo sentí la actuación tan real que mis ojos se aguaron y mi garganta se anudó suavemente. Tal vez, no quería oír respuestas, ¿sabían?

Arthur suspiró pesadamente. Se acomodó en el banquillo y me miró fijamente.

-Estás en tu nuevo hogar, Alfred. Siendo sutil, y hasta tal vez poetizando un poco la situación, podría decirte que este lugar es como una enorme tumba… Pero no hay razones para temer. Aquí, llamémosle como queramos, nada ni nadie podrá hacerte daño.

Mi expresión debió ser alarmante, porque Francis se apresuró a intervenir diciendo-: No es tan malo, de veras. Una vez que te acostumbras, acabas riéndote de la muerte como Antonio y Gilbert.

Sin reconforte por esas palabras, miré alrededor, y luego mis manos: blancas como papel. Blancas como la piel de Arthur y de Francis. Me asusté. Desde lo más hondo de mí, recé para que todo esto fuera un sueño. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! Me gritaba, quería abrir los ojos y ver mi habitación, saltar de la cama e ir con mi hermano Matt y con mis padres. Todo está bien, dirían ellos, fue un sueño nada más. No más películas de terror, eso diría papá.

-¿Alfred?

_Tal vez haya un tesoro adentro_. Y volveríamos a buscar aventuras con Matt.

_¡Corre, deprisa! ¡Matt! _

Pero…

_¡Cuidado! ¡Debes esconderte! ¡No dejes que te atrape! _

…las voces no se callan.

-¿Alfred, qué sucede?

_Todo estará bien, Matt. Lo juro._

_¿Es otro juego de escondidas?_

…¿por qué me veían esos ojos tan rojos?

Creí que me desmayaría otra vez. En mi cabeza se acumulaban imágenes distorsionadas, y dolían, porque nada entre ellas tenía relación. Una parte de mí estaba en blanco, no podía recordar nada.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?, me pregunté. Me levanté de golpe, aterrado ni bien fui conciente de la incertidumbre. Mi mente erraba, había recuerdos vacíos, perdidos. Cerré los ojos antes de perder el equilibrio.

-¡¿"Una enorme tumba?!" ¿A eso le dices sutil? ¿Quién te envió a cuidar niños, Arthur?

-¡Habló el gerente de Servicios de Niñera! ¡Imbécil!

Los oí discutir, pero no podría asegurar qué dijeron. Sus voces apenas me susurraban, y yo sólo deseé que al despertar, estuviera ya en casa.

**III**

Me pesaban los párpados, deseaba abrirlos pero me sentía incapaz. Algo se movía cerca de mí, con suavidad y elegancia rozaba mi frente. Desconocía lo que era y me arrastraba a la desesperación no saberlo. Oí unas voces muy lejos, el ronroneo de un gato, un terrible grito…

-Descuida, es sólo el timbre –Arthur se hallaba sentado al borde de la cama y me sonreía- nos has dado un susto de muerte.

Espero se halla dado cuanta de la ironía, dije para mis adentros

Me incorporé débilmente, con un deseo inusual de querer disculparme.

-Hey… -pude sentir sus manos suaves acomodarme el cabello, un gesto que solía hacer raramente mi padre, cuando le sobraba humor luego del trabajo- todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Había muy poca luz, por lo cual deduje que ya era de noche.

-¿Querrás bajar a comer algo?

-No tengo apetito –dije, más bruzo de lo que hubiera deseado.

-¿Te parece ir a dar un paseo mañana? –me ofreció. Lo miré extrañado, como si me hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido- Sólo decía…

Terminé aceptando por mera curiosidad. Admito, me resultaba incomoda la forma en que actuaba, tan natural como si la muerte cernida sobre él no significara nada. Pero lo era, al menos para mí.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté, y Arthur se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta- ¿Por qué ustedes decidieron ayudarme?

-Si te digo, te miento. –volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, apartando al gato. Luego descubrí que su nombre era Iggy- hay muchas cosas que no sabemos con certeza, y sólo obedecemos lo que sentimos. Yo sentí que vendrías, Alfred, y que era mi responsabilidad acogerte aquí.

-Pensé que cuando se esta… muerto, aprendes cosas que los vivos no saben. Y que hallar respuestas es más fácil

Arthur rió- Yo también pensaba lo mismo. Pero recuerda que, como es arriba, también lo es abajo. Después de todo, somos humanos.

-Muertos.

-Pero al fin y al cabo… -me miró divertido y yo sonreí- Mejor duerme.

Se levantó. Abajo, la risa de Antonio volvía a hacer de las suyas.

-Arthur –volví a llamarlo- ¿Por qué morí?

-Descansa –fue todo cuando me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Por increíble que parezca, me sentía cansado. Desmayarse no es como dormir, digo, para información general. Estuve pensando largo rato, ya que el barullo de abajo era como tener un carnaval en el oído, y no fue hasta que todos fueron a dormir que yo pude cerrar tranquilo los ojos.

El reloj del comedor tronó una melodía estrepitosa, debía ser muy tarde. Sus campanadas eran como un grito… no me extrañaría que el sonido del retrete al halar la cadena fuera la canción fúnebre o los cantos de mi padre cuando se bañaba…Caí en un profundo sueño, sin pesadillas, cuando el reloj acabó su llanto.

**IV**

A mis pesares, a la mañana siguiente bajé con somnolencia siendo atraído por un rico aroma. Francis estaba en la cocina, sacando lo que metafóricamente era un budín del negro y grasiento horno. Apoyó la bandeja sobre la barra, y al verme, con entusiasmo me invitó a sentarme y tomar el desayuno. Gilbert y Antonio no abrirían ojos hasta el mediodía, había dicho mientras me servía un vaso de algo (abstenerse de preguntar qué comen, esa sería, definitivamente, mi regla de oro).

-¿Estamos listos? -Arthur apareció en el rellano de la puerta. Asentí y aún con la boca llena, bajé del banquillo apresurado y emocionado- Vamos a pasarla bien, ¿eh?

-Está mintiendo –me susurró Francis, _buscando _que Arthur lo oyera- te contará historias aburridas y luego te convencerá de mostrarte sus tejidos.

-¡No le digas eso al niño! ¡Blasfema rana! –me abrazó contra él, queriendo "rescatarme" de las garras de Francis- Te odio, sabandija arrogante.

-Ah~ l'amour…

Arthur se puso verde y creí que tal vez sería conveniente posponer el paseo, porque lucía enfermo y pude notar que ya sentía náuseas. Me obligó a huir de la cocina.

-Arthur –oí que lo llamaba Francis- no lo pierdas de vista.

-Descuida.

Sus tonos de voces eran serios. Arthur me alcanzó en la puerta de entrada, apresurado, como quien sigue un juego. Dejé el asunto para otro rato, que después de todo era normal que se preocuparan por mí, ¿no? Acabada de morir, si vamos al caso.

**V**

Salimos y caminamos por las retorcidas calles. A ambos lados, altas casas empinadas parecían caerse sobre nuestras cabezas, con ese aspecto abandonado que no era más que mera apariencia. Casi todas ellas tenían jardines, algunos con lápidas como canteros pequeños, otros con esqueletos sentados en medio del pasto quemado saludando a quienes caminaban por allí.

-Son soldaditos del jardín, como los gnomos jardineros, sólo que estos se mueven y hablan –dijo Arthur.

Uno de ellos me saludó con sus huesos de plata, y yo le respondí.

Había faroles como tirabuzones por todas las esquinas. La tierra era húmeda, y la brisa fue refrescante cuando me acostumbré a la humedad; pensé, por un momento, que tal vez no sería tan malo.

-Agradable sitio, ¿verdad? –comentó Arthur. No había notado que sostenía su mano al caminar. Él se limitó a sonreír.

-Es bizarro, pero no esta tan mal

-Que simpático –sonrió.

-¡Qué es eso! –grité con emoción casi al instante.

Una destartalada carroza cruzó casi sobre nosotros. Tirada por el esqueleto de unos caballos, llevaba sobre su techo una enorme calabaza sonriente, con sus raíces cubiertas de moños y lazos negros y naranjas.

-Ah, pues es para decorar la fuente el día de Halloween.

-…

-¿Qué? –parecía desentendido.

-¿Cómo es eso de que los muertos celebran Halloween…? –unas gotas de sangre salpicaron el suelo. Su herida había sangrado un poco y manchaba su pómulo derecho; desvié la mirada.

-Tiene su encanto celebrar el único día del año en que los vivos se toman la molestia de imitarnos, pedir dulces y hacer el ridículo.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde ideando lo que, para Arthur, sería el mejor Halloween. Según él, lo más espectacular era cortar cabezas. Hace unos años, comentó, había logrado tomar a Gilbert por sorpresa y le rebanó el cuello. Había escondido su cabeza en el estanque y tuvieron risas por una semana, tiempo que tardó el torpe cuerpo del pobre en hallar su extremidad pensante. Hubiera sido mejor a Francis, pero por esas fechas nunca está en la casa ni en el pueblo.

-Suele salir a contraer sífilis de lo más divertido –comentó Arthur- pero por mi orgullo que este año deberá pasar Halloween en los burdeles con sólo una de dos cabezas.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estaba oscuro salvo por las largas farolas. Arthur me sentó sobre sus hombros y trotó a la casa. Yo reía contento, sintiendo que volaba y, al mismo tiempo, amargamente pensaba que jamás la había pasado tan bien con otra persona que no fuera el tío Glenn, cuando Matt y yo nos quedábamos en su casa algunos fines de semana.

Es que Arthur tiene un encanto paternal, me dije. Podía sentirlo, en su forma de sonreír y en sus gestos.

-¿Cómo la han pasado? –preguntó Antonio cuando regresamos.

-¡De maravilla!

-Me alegro, mon cheré. Espero tengan hambre. Preparé sopa de pescado y ojos de rana.

Arthur no pareció alegrarse del contento de Antonio y Gilbert, como si algún orgullo cocinero de por ahí, muy en el fondo de él, hubiera sido apuñalado.

Hice ánimo para no mostrar desagrado ante la verdosa sopa. Contuve el aire y probé. ¡Era esplendida!

**VI**

Fue Arthur quien me acompañó a la habitación. A mitad de la cena, un estrepitoso estallido hizo que todas las luces desaparecieran. Las fallas de siempre, comentaron; por esta época todo el mundo se enloquece.

-Te dejaré unas velas encendidas, ¿quieres?

-Gracias, pero no. No necesito luz para dormir.

-Simpático…

-¿Arthur? –lo llamé tímidamente antes de que se fuera. Ya me sentía un pesado, pero él se arrimó incluso contento- Hay cosas que no puedo recordar.

-Es completamente normal. Será cosa de tiempo.

-No me refiero a eso… -mierda, ¿por qué es tan difícil ponerle palabras a los pensamientos?- No tengo idea de… ¿Cómo… cómo terminé aquí? ¿Eso también es algo que todos olvidan? ¿Es que el Alzheimer está de moda?

-Hay cosas que son mejor olvidarlas.

-Pero hay algo que va mal. Muy _mal. _Puedo sentirlo.

-Son nervios, simplemente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Arthur? –pregunté luego, a sabiendas de que no iba a decirme mucho esa noche- ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Cómo…? -no me atreví a seguir. Era inapropiado, y bajo la tenue luz de la vela, vi en sus ojos una profunda tristeza.

-Me temo que tampoco recuerdo mucho.

Él me infundía confianza, como nadie nunca supo hacerlo. Esa confianza que te hace querer a alguien, y te anima a decir lo que ni a ti mismo te permites saber. Así, sé que Arthur conoció mi miedo, y me besó la frente como queriendo alentar mi furor de héroe.

-Buenas noches –susurré.

-Buenas noches.

Sopló la vela y se fue. Parecía cansado.

Pero al mismo tiempo, dicha confianza se vislumbraba mutua (Arthur parecía querer decir siempre algo, mostrar algo de él, y jamás lo hacía), y por tanto, yo supe que me había mentido. Y que hay algo _verdaderamente malo_, porque Matt está triste, muy triste y está llorando. En su cama, solo, a oscuras.

Lo oí gritar toda la noche, llamándome, pidiendo que lo encuentre.

_¿Es otro juego de escondidas?_

_Si. No salgas, hermano. Yo vendré a buscarte cuando acabe el juego._

_No saldré hasta entonces, así que date prisa._

_**~•~**_

* * *

**¡Ta~da!**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No esperen llevarse el susto de sus vidas, no soy Neil Gaiman ni Tim Burton D': pero hago lo que puedo. Si les gustó, o tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que fuera, ya saben que hacer.

Saludos y que este domingo les sea leve.

**~ :3**


	2. Un retrato escondido

**Hallo! Pues bueno, bonita gente, aquí me decidí por subir la segunda parte de mi qué-sé-yo fanfic. n_n**

**Advertencias**

AU

Lo de siempre :3

**Derechos: **Hidekaz

* * *

**Un retrato escondido**

**...**

**I**

Sólo recuerdo haber pedido que me dejaran dormir hasta más tarde. Se había cernido sobre mí la voz de mi hermano, acechándome en ecos toda la noche. Me dejaron descansar, entonces, hasta entrado el mediodía (por favor, ¿por qué tanta vagancia…?) y cuando bajé a la cocina, no había nadie.

Fui al salón y llamé a Arthur, en vano. Francis, Antonio y Gilbert tampoco me respondían. La casa de pronto me pareció enorme y lúgubre, sin ese encanto retorcido que era posible ver entre el desorden y las risas de Antonio.

Un fuerte sonido metálico me hizo saltar sobre mis talones, seguido de un torrente de maldiciones. Me asomé por la sucia ventana que daba al jardín, y allí estaban los cuatro. Intentaban montar una especie de espantapájaros de hierro en el hueco que dejó algún viejo árbol.

Era Gilbert el que maldecía, sufriendo y gritando que iba a perder su _awesome_ pie si no le quitaban de encima el montón de chatarra. Suspiré gracias al momentáneo alivio, antes de sentir algo caer suavemente sobre las tablas a mis espaldas. Volteé y allí estaba, sentado majestuosamente sobre el empolvado piso como un esqueleto peludo. Iggy me miraba divertido.

-¿Qué pasa, amiguito?

Se acercó, el único ejemplar de gato mimoso y con actitud zalamera de perro en toda la historia de la evolución, y me obligó a que le acariciara. Parecía alegre ronroneando, pero luego se alejó. Se detuvo en el inicio del corredor.

-Esperas que te siga, ¿verdad?

Iggy parecía jugar una carrera. Cruzamos el corredor lleno de viejos y añejos cuadros empolvados. El gato se abalanzó a la escalera, y yo debí subir los escalones de dos en dos para no perderlo de vista.

-¡Espera! –grité.

Lo seguí por el pasillo del piso de arriba y pasamos de largo nuestras habitaciones hasta que Iggy se detuvo frente a la última puerta de ese lado. Aproveché ese descanso del animal para alcanzarlo y recuperar un poco el aire (vaya ironía, que hasta los muertos se cansan).

-¿Y ahora? –el gato arañó la puerta. Pues entrar, era obvio. Las bisagras crujieron. Era un dormitorio, otro más, pero distinto.

Había orden en el caos de cosas, porque hasta los pocos papeles en el suelo estaban en sincronía con la atmósfera del cuarto, como si a ese sitio hubieran pertenecido desde siempre.

Era la habitación de Arthur.

-Iggy, no se supone que debamos estar aquí, y menos sin permiso.

El gato me ignoró descaradamente, y la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Total, me dije, en tanto Arthur no se enterara… Entré, siguiendo a la bola de pelos y observando tantas baratijas como polvo hubiera, enterándome tarde que ya estaba completamente solo.

-¿Iggy? ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde te metiste? –lo busqué infructuosamente, hasta que maulló- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Asomaba su cabeza por un hueco en la parte inferior del armario.

-Aquí sólo hay ropa vieja… -le dije, luego de haber abierto la puerta del mueble.

Decidí entrar. El armario estaba incrustado en la pared, y sobre uno de sus laterales hallé una pesada cortina. Tras ella, un corredor y unas escaleras. Subí cautelosamente.

-Esto ya no me causa gracia, Iggy –sentí que estaba solo de nuevo.

Seguí subiendo hasta chocar contra un trozo inferior de lo que, por los años prehistóricos, había sido una puerta. Parecía un ático, había unos muebles cubiertos de sábanas blancas y una pila de cenizas al pie de un enorme sillón. La luz que penetraba desde unas ventanillas en lo alto le confería un aspecto aún más lúcido.

Una de las pareces estaba completamente vacía, salvo por un cuadro grande como un espejo, el único objeto al descubierto, como desnudo. Me acerqué.

Era un cuadro hermoso, pintado sobre una tela brillantemente colorida.

Arthur sonreía, allí, en la foto. Vestía un elegante traje marrón oscuro de otra época. A su lado, una mujer de hermosas facciones rodeaba su cintura y apoya su cabeza rubia sobre el hombro de Arthur, como recalcando con delicadeza que ese hombre era suyo y que lo amaba. Ella sonreía mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos, mientras permitía que Arthur tocara su vientre abultado.

Mi garganta ya estaba seca.

Alcé mi mano por impulso, quería acariciar ese cuadro. Apenas su superficie rozó mis dedos, la imagen cambió para espanto mío.

-¿Matt? ¡Matt! ¡¿Qué haces allí dentro?!

Mi hermano estaba tendido en su cama, víctima de un sueño intranquilo.

-¡Maty, despierta! ¡Soy yo, Alfred!

Lo intenté, pero los ojos de mi hermano seguían cerrados. Una sombra comenzó a tapar la parte inferior del cuadro, y desde allí, sus ojos rojos me miraban.

-¡Alfred!

La figura furiosa de Arthur me asustó, aunque no tanto como ver a mi hermano así.

-¿Por qué está Maty encerrado en el espejo, Arthur? –pregunté, mi voz temblaba.

-No sé de qué hablas. No debes entrar aquí, Alfred –quería sonar calmado, pero sus ojos rabiaban.

-¡Era mi hermano! ¡Lo vi, está atrapado allí dentro! ¡Está…!

Vacío.

En la pared sólo colgaba un espejo sucio y algo roto.

-No… Arthur, te juro, estaba allí… Y… y antes había una foto tuya con….c-con…

-Es suficiente por hoy –su voz ahora sí sonaba calmada- será mejor que bajemos.

-P-pero Arthur.

Él ya estaba dejándome paso para bajar las escaleras. Miré de nuevo el cuadro, sólo hallé mi pálido y ojeroso reflejo. Pasé frente a él sin atreverme a enfrentar sus ojos, y bajé con cuidado.

-Arthur, de veras lo siento… -me senté sobre el borde de su cama.

Él terminó de bajar al instante, y yo con la cabeza gacha, le oí cerrar la puerta del armario con llave.

-Descuida… -enredó mis cabellos con un gesto dulce- vamos. No querrás perderte el espectáculo que los otros idiotas están haciendo afuera.

E hizo como si nada, mientras yo pensaba al seguirle, cómo pudo haber sabido que yo estaba allí arriba; más importante aún, qué me estaba ocultando.

**II**

Por la tarde, ya cuando los cuatro pobres diablos acordaron una tregua con el espantapájaros, pero prometiendo volver al día siguiente y plantarlo en medio del jardín de una vez por todas, la casa volvió a hacer el animado circo que conocí la primera vez que desperté en ella.

Arthur actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Me sonreía y me hablaba con tal soltura que, de no ser porque en su cuello colgaba la pequeña llave con que cerró el armario, habría sido una locura pensar que lo que vi era real. Pero allí estaba, escapando fuera de su camisa cada vez que la guardaba dentro, contra su pecho, recordándome que Maty estaba sufriendo de terror.

Cientos de dudas atropellaban mis fuerzas, y a cada minuto me sentía más y más desahuciado y solo. Lo único con que consolaba ese nuevo sentimiento de soledad, era pensando que tal vez Arthur sólo quería protegerme, a costa de ocultarme las verdades que darían paz a mi alma y a Maty.

Terminada la cena (intestino de vaca ahumada, con salsa de materia gris caducada, especialidad de Antonio), ninguno le puso freno a la carrera por irse a dormir. Tan agotados como estaban por el fracaso contra el espantapájaros, y yo tan desanimado, la casa se silenció mucho antes de que los gritos del reloj dieran las doce.

Así pues, cuando abrí los ojos no tenía idea de la hora. Tal vez habían pasaron horas desde que nos acostamos, y el alba estuviera por despuntar, o tal vez habían pasado sólo unos pocos minutos, lo importante era que seguía siendo de noche. Ya iba siendo la cuarta vez que abría mis ojos, pero en esta ocasión me era imposible volver a cerrarlos.

Dentro de la habitación, comenzó a surgir desde las roídas tablas un hedor tal que me recordó al baño del asilo de ancianos donde vivía el abuelo Jones. Hacía frío, más mi nariz y mi estómago ya no soportaban el olor y, haciendo acoplo de valor, me levanté para abrir la ventana.

Una hermosa y limpia brisa barrió algo de la hediondez. ¿Será que las sobras de la "especialidad" de Antonio se estaban pudriendo más de la cuenta?, pensé.

Volví a mi cama, me cubrí hasta la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Quise dormir, en vano, entre el frío y los restos de un fétido olor, dando vueltas en la cama como una lombriz enganchada a un anzuelo.

Creo haberme dormido por un segundo, uno solo, puesto que si los sueños no duran más que un puñado ínfimo de tiempo, las pesadillas, por mas crueles que fueran, deduje que debían de durar incluso menos. Algo justo, pero no por eso menos escalofriante.

Yo estaba atravesando el jardín del tío Glenn a toda prisa, dejando mis huellas en la tierra húmeda, seguido con igual rapidez por mi hermano. Entramos a la casa y trabamos la puerta, llamamos a Glenn a gritos y por toda respuesta su nombre se reiteraba en ecos por la vacía casa. Una fuerza comenzó a azotar la puerta, y nosotros corrimos escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué está pasando, Alfred? –me preguntaba Maty.

Oímos cómo la puerta era arrancada de sus goznes.

-¡Corre, deprisa! ¡Matt! –lo apuré y llegamos a una vieja habitación que hacía las veces de estudio.

-¡Alfred! ¡Dime qué está pasando, por favor! –exigió.

Lo miré a los ojos, no podía permitir que él lo supiera, _(¿Qué supiera qué? Me decía una voz_) Era culpa mía lo que estaba sucediendo, y mi hermano era mi total y más importante responsabilidad. Debía protegerlo- Es un juego.

-No me gusta este juego…

Por el pasillo, se levantó una brisa que traía consigo una figura negra.

¡Cuidado! –grité y aparté a mi hermano de la entrada, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros-.

-Alfred…

-¡Debes esconderte! –intenté sonreír- No podemos perder, Matt. Todo está en juego. Yo me esconderé en otro sitio y tú aquí, ¿vale?

-¡No! ¡No me tomes por idiota!

La puerta se estremeció. Vi a los ojos de mi hermano y supe que ya no tenía sentido intentar ocultar lo que habíamos hecho (_¿lo que yo había hecho?_)_._ Sin embargo, él me sonrió con ternura.

-Entonces, ¿Es otro juego de escondidas?–dijo, siguiéndome el juego con tristeza.

-Si… - sonreí. La puerta volvió a temblar, esta vez con más fuerza. Tomé a Maty de la muñeca y lo llevé hasta el armario- No salgas. Yo vendré a buscarte cuando acabe el juego. Y recuerda: ¡no dejes que te atrape! –lo abracé con fuerza.

-Alfred… -me miró con ojos aguados tras sus enormes gafas.

- Todo estará bien, Matt. Lo juro –susurré.

-No saldré hasta entonces, así que date prisa –me sonrió por última vez, y yo cerré la puerta del armario.

Me apresuré, entonces, a hallar una salida. Pensé en salir por la ventana y escabullirme por el tejado, como solía hacer cuando planeaba una travesura a gran escala. Abrí el marco de la ventana y saqué medio cuerpo afuera. La puerta de la habitación cedió finalmente, llenando de sombras escurridizas cada rincón en busca de nosotros. Imploré por la seguridad de mi hermano, y salí inmediatamente al tejado.

Había llovido por la madrugada, y mis pies resbalaban sin remedio. Aquella sombra profirió tal lamento de frustración, que mi corazón se detuvo y me paralicé. Varias tejas flojas cayeron al suelo, chocaron contra el techo del porche trasero y el impacto escandalizó al pobre perro bretón de Glenn. Antes de percatarme que mi sentencia había acabado de ser dictada, aquella forma vacía y negra que se arrastraba por las paredes buscándome se acercó hasta que pude oler su intenso aroma, mezcla de resentimiento y euforia de venganza. Entré en pánico, mi sangre fluía desesperada, mis movimientos eran torpes sobre el tejado, y es cosa rozaba mi piel. Me miraba, con sus intensos ojos rojos.

Cerré mis párpados, y al instante perdí el equilibrio. Caí incluso con satisfacción, agradeciendo que esa cosa no me hubiera atrapado y esperé el impacto. No iba a morir, estaba seguro, porque el techo era más bien bajo y el tejado del porche amortiguaría mi caída. Así, seguí cayendo, y cayendo… y cayendo. Sentía como si volara, pero caía, inerte, para que aquella sombra clavara en mí su asquerosa mirada, pugnando por entrar dentro de mí.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! –grité, despertando. Intensas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. La cabeza me daba vueltas, llevaba el corazón encogido de miedo y culpa.

-¡Alfred!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

Los cuatro estrambóticos personajes dueños de la casa no tardaron en aparecer, todos ellos en pijama y con la mirada turbada de espanto.

-Déjenos solos –sentenció la voz de Arthur.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco, tío?

-Toño, será mejor que esta vez hagamos caso… -la voz y los pasos de Gilbert se retiraron; Francis y Antonio se marcharon al instante. Podía sentir sus miradas de preocupación sobre mí.

-Alfred… -Arthur se acercó-¿Qué sucede, pequeño?

-Vete…

Ignorándome, se sentó al borde de la cama y me estrechó contra sí. Intenté zafarme, profiriendo amenazas vacías y lanzándole puñetazos débiles al pecho.

-Cálmate –me decía suavemente- Todo está bien…

-¡Deja de mentirme! –rugí- ¡No has hecho otra cosa que mentirme!

Creí ver una expresión desconcertada en él cuando lo enfrenté con la mirada, a través de un vidrio acuso.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –quiso secarme unas lágrimas, pero yo aparté el rostro efusivamente- Alfred.

-Si vas a mentirme… –dije, aún sollozando pero mucho más calmado- di que Maty está bien.

Arthur se limitó a mirarme. Me acercó más a él y me abrazó; yo di rienda suelta a un llanto que tenía guardado en lo más hondo de mi garganta.

-Maty… Maty… -me aferré al roto y ridículo pijama de Arthur- sigue allí… en el armario. É-él dijo que… esperaría. Lo recuerdo… no fue una pesadilla. Y-yo… _lo recordé_…

Arthur estaba tieso, pero no dijo nada, en ningún momento, y dejó que me descargara contra él hasta que ya no me quedaron fuerzas ni penas, y me dormí entre sus brazos.

**III**

-Arthur, despierta… -mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi estómago acompañaba sus piruetas con lastimeros rugidos.

-Arthur –volví a llamarlo, piqué su mejilla reiteradas veces para que abriera los ojos. Creí haberle hecho un posito con mi dedo.

Se le veía cansado. Sus ojeras estaban más marcadas de lo usual, siendo que sus ojos parecían encerrados en dos huecos oscuros. Me sentía mal por él y enojado conmigo mismo. También asustado, y por eso, aunque me reprochaba mi comportamiento, le agradecía enormemente que se haya toda la noche vigilándome, protegiéndome, en ese sofá descuajeringado de mala muerte.

Cuando estaba por declarar derrota, Arthur abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede, Alfred? –preguntó somnoliento.

Bajé la cabeza- Es que tengo hambre…

Él rió- Pues será mejor que bajemos ¿no? Seguramente la rana ya habrá preparado algo.

Cuando bajamos, la cocina daba ganas de llorar. Había asquerosidades verdes cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas y resbalando por las paredes. Un algo que parecía vivo se movía y chillaba dentro de una olla, mientras Gilbert se defendía con un enorme cucharón contra esa masa negra.

-Ya no tengo apetito…

-¡Mi hermosa cocina! ¡¿Qué le has hecho, you bloody bastard?! –gritó Arthur a todo pulmón. La cosa negra se asustó tanto, que se metió dentro de la olla, se encerró con tapa y empezó a temblar. Gilbert suspiró de alivio.

-Pues lo de siempre –dio por toda respuesta el pobre albino.

Hubiera querido ser testigo de la posterior lucha por la limpieza, el orden y la venganza de Arthur contra Gilbert, pero antes de que las escenas violentas no aptas para menores de 85 años comenzaran, Antonio y Francis _me robaron _de la cocina. Quiero decir, por poco y les faltó echarme a un saco gris para sacarme de la casa. Sé que la cocina estaba temblando, eso podía verlo desde el hall, y preocupado pregunté a mis dos "secuestradores" si no era conveniente interferir, a lo que sólo rieron divertidos.

-Tenemos algo mejor que mostrare, algo que no se ve todos los días –dijo Antonio.

Una carroza ya nos estaba aguardando, nos subimos a ella y nos dirigimos al pueblo. Según Francis, quien con su tierna sonrisa me decía lo preocupado que estaba por mí, ir a recorrer el pueblo me despejaría. Antonio, al contrario, contribuyó a mi dolor de cabeza matutino contando lo que, se suponía, era un chiste. El más largo de la historia.

-Estaba esta tía muy bella asomándose por el balcón, que era así tipo Segundo Imperio, con los barrotes como tirabuzones pero no los de cocina, que a esos hay que ponerlos a hervir como 20 minutos, dependiendo de la llama que uses, y mira que pueden salir flácidos cómo condón usado. ¡Joder! Pero tu sí ya sabes que es un condón ¿no? Porque pues bueno, ya eres bastante grandecito como para que te de el rollo de lo que es y para qué se usa ¿verdad? Además nunca fui bueno para hablarle a los críos de sexo, para eso está la escuela. Aunque la Iglesia no está de acuerdo con ello, ja, católicos. ¿Sabías que antes era bien visto tener sietes hijos? ¡Siete! Tal vez sea esa la razón del por qué al Papa no le agradan los condones, es que se quedó en el tiempo el pobre anciano. Está bien, pobre no pero sí viejo, como lo fueron siempre los Papas y en especial los de la Inquisición, que donde decían "hereje" ya estaban ahí para quemar a alguien o cortarle la cabeza, como Arthur le hizo a Gilbert en Halloween. Así ¡zas!, con el hacha y voló la cabeza de Gilbo. Fue muy divertido, deberíamos visitar el camposanto del sur y seccionar cabezas, quita el estrés y con ese peso menos de encima tendrás una muerte más saludable, a menos que comas mucha pasta como Veneciano y Romano, tan lindo ellos. ¿Sabías que Romano es italiano? Sí, de Roma, Murió porque se cayó de una escalera cuando reparaba las pinturas de la capilla Sixtina, es restaurador de arte, por eso lo llamaron, y las pinturas esas sí que estaban atrofiadas. Ya sabes como son los italianos con su arte y todo, me recuerdan al estilo del Segundo Imperio, como el balcón sobre el que se asomaba esta tía, y te digo, que cuando miró hacia abajo…

La carroza se detuvo. ¡Gracias, gracias, oh santa Providencia! Antonio cerró la boca.

-¡Pero coño, que rápido llegamos! –exclamó sonriendo-¡Bajemos!

Suspiré de alivio. Zarandeé al pobre Francis, quien muy astuto, se había quedado profundamente dormido y babeando todo lo babeable.

-¿Llegamos? –preguntó.

Cuando bajamos de la carroza, otra casi nos pasa por encima. Y otra. Esquivamos esos desbaratados vehículos saltando y riendo, como si fuese normal que uno estuviese siempre a punto de ser arrollado, que lo era. Llegamos a la acera intactos.

Mi dolor de cabeza y cualquier preocupación que hubiera tenido se esfumaron al instante. Estaba absorto, mirando por doquier mientras caminábamos por las retorcidas calles, sorteando a todo transeúnte cadavérico con el que nos topábamos.

A uno y otro lado, había tiendas con las más extravagantes chucherías. Las casas y los edificios eran altos y lúgubres, roídos y surrealistas.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Francis.

-¡Este lugar es fantástico!

-¡Y falta lo mejor! –exclamó Antonio, alzando el puño. Acto seguido, me subió a sus hombros y avanzamos hasta lo que parecía ser una enorme plaza comercial. Una enorme cantidad de cadáveres se congregaba allí; el murmullo y las risas eran el canto de la plaza. En el centro, un enorme hoyo brotaba del suelo empedrado. Era oscuro, frío y vacío, como las fauces de una gran bestia enterrada cuya garganta emergía para gritar y llevar su aliento helado hasta lo más hondo de mi interior. Tal vez piensan que exagero con tal descripción, pero la fuerza que provenía de ese pozo encerraba tanto terror como magia, miedo y fascinación. Uno, simplemente, sentía deseos de ser tragado por él.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté, saliendo de mi ensoñación como de golpe.

No había notado el gigantesco bulto blanco detrás del hoyo, ni el semicírculo que rodeaba al mismo, una baja muralla de piedra.

-La fuente –dijo Francis a modo de solemne explicación- y bajo la cortina, pues bueno, no podré decírtelo sin arruinar la sorpresa.

-Creí que era un pozo… ¿Qué hay adentro de ella?

Ambos rieron- ¡No te preocupes, nada sale de allí!

-¿Hm?

-Allí hay un poco luz, si tienes suerte, amigo mío –me dijo Antonio- ¡Vamos antes de que no podamos acercarnos!

Francis lanzó una profunda y furtiva mirada a mi asistente personal de transporte, pero yo estaba tan contento y absorbido por la actividad del lugar que no volví a pensar en ello.

Fue una suerte que Antonio no tuviera que usar sus técnicas karatekas para abrirse paso ente la multitud maloliente. Allí había más variedad de olores (carne humana podrida, desafortunadamente) que en la junta internacional de perfumerías.

-¡Fiambres y esqueletos! ¡Su atención por favor, mis queridos occisos! –un sujeto ataviado con lo que parecía ser una armadura romana (tal vez fuese griega, perdón ¿no?, es que soy patético en historia…), atrajo hacia sí todas las miradas.

Estaba parado sobre la pequeña muralla y hablaba con estrambóticos gestos, sin dejar nunca de señalar a sus espaldas, a la enorme cosa cubierta por una sábana tan blanca como el barro…

-¡Su fiel servidor Roma les da la bienvenida a la inauguración del festival de Halloween!

El clamor del público no se hizo esperar. Yo también aplaudí entusiasmado. Entonces, Roma, ante los ojos de todos los presentes, tiró de la tela que cubría el toque principal del festejo, supuse yo. Una gigantesca calabaza, tallada con los típicos ojos y boca, salió al descubierto. Aquella cosa estaba viva.

Gritos y aplausos la recibieron, y esta a su vez elevaba sus gruesas raíces hacia el cielo. Lentamente, en medio de la euforia, se acomodó sobre cuatro de sus más fuertes raíces y se alzó en medio de la plaza varios metros, transformándose en una enorme estatua anaranjada viviente.

En ese momento, me sentí terriblemente mareado.

Sentía que me apunaba, los sonidos a mi alrededor eran huecos y distantes. La alegría de los muertos me pasó desapercibida, indigna de ser vista o de ser considerada relevante. Mis ojos estaban fijos en otro sitio.

Allí, sobre la baja muralla de la fuente, mientras todos observaban a la calabaza reír, Iggy se postraba inmóvil, fijando su intensa mirada en mí. Parpadeé, confuso, y el gato se había esfumado. Dejó en mi una sensación muy extrañan, de una incertidumbre que se apoderaba de mí como una enfermedad.

Me sentí culpable bajo su mirada, y más allá, en ella me estaba incitando.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, estúpido gato…? –me oí decir en susurros.

**IV**

No pasó mucho rato hasta que estuvimos de nuevo en casa. Durante el camino aparenté normalidad, un término tan relativo que hasta suena inservible, pero con buenos resultados. Francis insistió en que comenzara a ver "esa" casa como "mí" casa, o mejor dicho, "nuestra" casa. No quería, aún no, pero me rendí fácilmente.

Así, llegamos a "nuestra" casa.

Arthur nos recibió aterradoramente alegre. A Gilbert no se lo veía por ningún lado, y como nadie preguntó tampoco por él, me dije que no sería yo quien lo hiciera. Total, más muerto de lo que ya estaba no podría estar, ¿cierto…?.

-He preparado una merienda, ¿quieren?

-Pues claro que sí, tío. ¡Muero de hambre!

-Yo paso. Tus comidas me causan una indigestión desagrada-…

Francis recibió un gancho en el estómago que lo dejó doblado en dos y con la lengua como alfombra por el suelo.

-Con que mis comidas te causan problemas digestivos, ¿eh? –Arthur parecía satisfecho- ¿Qué hay de ti, Alfred?

-Yo… paso. Estoy muy cansado y quisiera irme a dormir primero…

-¿Estas seguro?

Arthur se agachó a mi altura. Lucía preocupado, pero yo le aseguré que estaba demasiado agotado como para cualquier cosa, que cuando me levantara comería hasta salir rodando. Pareció contento con mi respuesta, así que le dije gracias y me fui.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi cuarto, fue cerrar la puerta y apoyar mi peso contra ella, suspirando. Lo cierto es que tenía hambre, más estaba como un manojo de nervios, incapaz de probar bocado alguno. Mejor esperar.

Cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme. Me sentía temblar. De súbito, el ambiente se enfrío. Opté por acostarme, y enseguida me hallé protegido bajo el todopoderoso cobertor. Temí recordar cualquier cosa sobre mi vida, lo cuál era irónico puesto que no había otra cosa que calmara mis ánimo que recordar, más si mis memorias eran como pesadillas, prefería entones soñar en compañía de Arthur. Si él velara por mi, me sentiría más seguro.

Afuera, anochecía sin piedad, pero antes de que el día se marchara definitivamente, el mundo ya se había oscurecido para mí. Me dormí sin remedio, solo.

**IV**

Me desperté en medio de la noche. Afortunadamente, no hubo recuerdos que me azotaran. Ya no hacía frío. Mi estómago podía rugir cuanto quisiera ahora, pues me sentía como nuevo y más que dispuesto a comer cualquier bocadillo especial de Antonio. O de Gilbert.

Bajé en silencio, armado con una vela y pantuflas, a la cocina. Sobre la barra, había una bandeja con bollitos que supuestamente eran panes, pero que no eran. Eran algo, como todo lo que Arthur cocina, y estaban ricos. Comí tranquilamente, acompañando con un bazo de algo viscoso y dulce, hasta estar satisfecho. Hora de regresar a la cama, me dije.

Al pie de la escalera, un obstáculo peludo me crispó la piel.

-¿Tú de nuevo?

Iggy me miraba. Sentado tan majestuosamente, sentí deseos de darle un puntapié.

-Deja de jugar conmigo… -quise apartarlo, pero clavó en mí tal mirada que retrocedí- ¿Qué quieres de mí…?

El gato se acercó y acarició su cuerpo contra mis piernas, ronroneando. Luego, instó a que lo siguiera. Suspiré resignado y lo seguí en silencio. Mantuve la vela frente a mí, atento a Iggy, quien cruzó la cocina y se sentó frente a la puerta trasera.

-¿Quieres que la abra…?

Así lo hice, y salimos al jardín. No hacía frío, sino más bien un viento temblado, pero alborotado que golpeaba la llama de mi vela. Caminé tanteando el suelo y esquivando los descuartizados miembros de hojalata del espantapájaros, disperso aún por todos lados.

Iggy se detuvo frente a un grueso y alto roble que aún conservaba sus hojas, al fondo del jardín. Trepó a él para escabullirse en el laberinto de ramas, y al poco tiempo bajó con algo sujeto entre su pequeño y delicado hocico.

Tragué saliva. Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pecho, como un puñetazo helado de horror. Sostuve entre mis temblorosas manos el peluche favorito de Maty: un oso polar tan blanco y pulcro como la nieve, ahora turbado con sangre seca.

-¿Cómo hallaste esto…?

En las dos pupilas como manchas de alquitrán que el oso tenía por ojos, vislumbré una titilante lucecita roja que paseaba de uno a otro ojo, tal cual demonio encerrado en un pozo. Intenté contener las lágrimas.

Comprendí entonces que la vida de Maty no era sino una carnada, o así lo veía aquella cosa amorfa. Para mí, lo era todo. Iggy me lazó una mirada nostálgica y volvió a la casa; yo me quedé un rato afuera, estrechando al oso para mantenerme sujeto a algo mientras mi cabeza giraba en la estratosfera con un único pensamiento: debía advertirle a mi hermano. Mi meta ahora era borrar de él cualquier peligro, aunque a mí alrededor se entretejiera una peligrosa telaraña, llenándome de impotencia contra lo que fuera que aquella sombra quisiera de mí, siendo que pronto estaría expuesto a sus intenciones, como entregado en bandeja de plata.

Arthur tenía razón, a mi pesar, que era mejor olvidar algunas cosas.

_**~•~**_

* * *

**¡Ta~da!**

¿Y bueno? (carita de Dobby) ¿Les ha gustado? Por mí, con que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa, o cualquier cosa de aspecto positivo, me es suficiente. Sé que no soy la mejor escribiendo, pero lo que hago, me gusta y espero ir mejorando. Pese a mi declinante autoestima xD que juega en contra. Uno intenta, saben? Jaja.

Así pues, si quieren dejarme un review con opiniones, sugerencias o amenazas sean libres de hacerlo. Y más positivamente hablando, si quieren dar hipótesis sobre cómo podrá avanzar la historia también. Me encanta leer las suposiciones :)

**~ :3**


End file.
